This application includes a microfiche appendix containing two fiches, copyright 1981 Sony Corporation, with a total of one hundred eighteen (118) frames.
The present invention relates to an apparatus which simulates the operation of a video disk player and, more particularly, to the simulation of an interactive type of video disk player, playing a video disk having video and control information encoded in the disk. The present invention also relates to a method of simulating a video disk player.
Video disk players (VDP) are well-known in the art. Heretofore, VDP's can play video disks of two types. In one type of video disk, video and audio signals only are recorded on the disk. The VDP simply plays back the signals encoded therein in a sequentially fixed format. An example of the type of programming material which is recorded in this type of video disk is feature-length movies.
Another type of video disk is the interactive type. In this type, video and audio signals, along with control signals, are all encoded in the disk. The control signals receive feedback from the user of the VDP and, depending on the feedback received, can alter the operation or the playing of the video disk. The format of the presentation of the programming material can be altered depending on the response from the user. One example of this type of interactive video disk is in the educational area. Depending on the correctness or the frequency of correction the student has responded to a set of programming material, the VDP can repeat sections of the program, or perhaps even skip on to more advanced sections of the programming material.
Video disks, of either of the fixed format type or of the interactive type, are manufactured much the same way as audio disks are manufactured. First, the programming material is recorded on a master magnetic tape. In the case of video disks, the programming material is recorded on a video tape by a video tape recorder/reproducer. The information is then transferred from the tape medium to produce a master record. In the case of an interactive video disk, the video and audio program, as recorded on the video tape, must be integrated with the control program, to produce a master disk. Each disk is then stamped out from the master disk.
For interactive video disks, there are two potential sources of error in the production of the master disk. First, the control program itself may contain errors. For example, if a student has done exceedingly well, and should proceed to an advanced section of the programming material, the control program, might instead, instruct the VDP to repeat the same section of the programming material.
A second source of error is in the integration of the control program with the video and audio program. In this case, the control program is correct but the programming material is not in the correct sequence. The student or user will see a correct advancement to an incorrect portion of the programming material.
Heretofore, the accuracy of the control program and the accuracy of the integration of the programming material with the control program are checked only after a master disk is produced. In the event there is an error in the master disk, the master disk must be discarded. Because a major portion of the cost involved in the making of a video disk is the manufacture of the master disk, this has resulted in waste.